Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable protection and guide device used for working machines, electronic devices, industrial robots, transportation equipment and the like. The invention is used to protect and guide flexible cables and hoses such as electrical cables, optical fiber cables, and fluid supplying hoses for feeding electricity, fluid, and air to such mobile machine or to a mobile section of the machine.
Related Art
When the cables are connected to a mobile object of a working machine, a civil-engineering machine, or a conveying device, the cables are twisted or tensioned unnaturally as the mobile object moves. The cables then become damaged and theft appearance becomes formless. The cable protection and guide device is used to protect and guide those cables that otherwise become formless.
Japanese Patent No. 4157096 (Claims, Paragraph [0031] through [0034], FIG. 21) discloses a known prior art cable protection and guide device. In this prior art device, conduit best for transferring conductors, gases and the like are sealed within a plurality of channels together with supporting members composed of continuous material strips and are disposed in parallel. The continuous material strips have a series of non-interlocking motion-limiting solids.